Family Reunion
by TheEurpacifamerasian1021
Summary: Richard and Kory haven't seen eachother for a really long time. After Slade kidnaps their daughter, will old feelings come up? I FINALLY UPDATED! Woohoo. RobStar RaeRob CyBee OCOC, OCOC, and OCOCOC. I know, a lot of OC. But just read it.
1. A Memory and an Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 1**

Hi people! How's it going? I'm Soycaliente with my latest fic. Anyway, here's the summary:

Once upon a time, a young couple lived happily with their son and soon to be born baby. Fourteen years later, the couple is divorced and Richard Grayson runs into two teenagers, one from his past and one from his future.

Name guide:

Richard Grayson- Robin

Kory Anders- Starfire

Ryan James Grayson- Son of Robin and Starfire, Nikki's brother, hate's his father.

Nikki Marie Grayson- Daughter of Robin and Starfire, Ryan's sister, lived her life not knowing her father

Garfield Logan- Beast Boy

Raven Logan- Raven (who else?)

Garfield Logan Jr- Son of Raven and Beast Boy, babysat by Nikki

Victor Stone- Cyborg

Bee Stone- Bumblebee (who'd you think it was?)

Jasmine Stone- Daughter of Cyborg and Bumblebee, babysat by Nikki

Rated for cursing. Father/ Son hatred is NOT Robin bashing or anything. I love Robin, he rocks. Okay, people? Flames are welcome and will be used to roast marshmallows.

Prologue:

_"Richard, I am your wife! He is your son! Does that even matter to you? Or is getting drunk more important?" cried a pregnant young woman. She was bleeding a lot and clutching the hand of a small boy plastered with band-aids. He quietly sobbed._

_"Kory, It's not like that at all and you know it! Everyone makes mistakes! I love you! Don't you get that?" cried Richard. His eyes were watery. _

_"No, I do not get it, Richard Grayson. I cannot trust you! I cannot be married to someone I do not trust!"_

_"So, are you going to file for divorce? Because, Kory, you don't have to. Look, I'm really, really, really sorry. I should have listened to you. Are you and Ryan going to be okay?" He moved closer to Kory. She backed away._

_"You get away from me! Yes, I am getting a divorce. I do not love you anymore. Stay far away from me." Kory opened a suitcase and piled stuff in._

_"Kory, just listen to me. Please."_

_"No."_

_"Ryan, can you please listen to what your mommy won't?" Richard turned to the boy._

_"Daddy, I hate you! My owies hurt! Mommy's right! You can't be trusted!" said Ryan. He was real angry for a three year old._

_"Let's go, Honey," said Kory gently to Ryan. To Richard, "I will be at Raven's until I get a new house. Have a nice life." Kory and Ryan walked out the front door and slammed it._

_Richard just stood there, speechless._

14 years later…

Richard Grayson's eyes snapped open. He glanced at the clock. It was 12:30 pm. He was waaaaay late for work. Shit, shit, SHIT! He was so going to be fired. Then he remembered it was Saturday. He breathed a sigh of relief.

His stomach growled. He decided to go for a pizza. So what if he was 38? He worked out a lot. He put on some baggy jeans and a T-shirt. He combed his very short black hair, a far cry from the spiky hair he possessed as a teenager. He put on sneakers and headed to the nearest pizza place.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Once at the pizza place, Richard headed over to buy pizza. But something caught his eye. A female with her back turned to him was seated at another table. Her hair. The redness of it. Richard recognized it instantly.

"Kory!" he screamed. The redhead spun around.

Hahahahaha! A cliffy! Please review! I'd love to hear your opinions!

Love From,

Soycaliente


	2. Family Feud

**Chapter 2**

Hey, people! I just arrived in Guam to see my dad, so I'm just using his computer to type this up. Anyway:

**BlazenHotSun**- Glad u like it!

**MagicV**- Thanx! Actually, Robin didn't hurt his son, sum1 else did, but it wuz his fault. U will find out da whole story if u keep reading!

**Illegally Blonde**- Of course it's a Star/Rob fic! I don't b-leev in non- Star/Rob fics. They suck ass! I luved ur review!

The redhead whipped her head around.

"Um, dude, my name isn't Kory, it's Nikki," said the girl. _Duh!_ thought Richard. There was absolutely no way she could be Richard's ex-wife. This girl had shoulder length wavy hair parted to the side. While Kory might have changed her hairstyle, this girl had blue eyes instead of green, and she looked to be in her teens. Kory was 38. He also highly doubted Kory would wear a crop top that said "Boobalicious." That wasn't her style. Richard realized this wasn't going to be easy. This girl seemed unfriendly.

"I'm really sorry," said Richard. "I thought you were someone else."

"My mom? Before you decide to try to win her over, I suggest you think again. My brother will kick your ass from here to Tamaran." Richard's jaw dropped.

"You may be wondering how I know this," Nikki continued. "Every guy who sees my mom falls madly in love with her and stalks her. Now go away."

"What's your surname?" asked Richard.

"Why should I tell you?" said Nikki. She was agitated.

"I really need to know," said Richard.

"No, you don't!" As Nikki said this, a tall boy with green eyes and spiky black hair strode over with a box of pizza.

"Hey, Nick, I got the pizza. Mint frosting, your favorite," said the boy. He glanced at Richard. "Hey, you! Get away from my baby sister!" yelled the boy. He looked to be about 3 years older than Nikki.

"He's looking for Mom," said Nikki. The boy grew really angry.

"You better leave my mother alone, you read me, asshole. You do not want to experience what I do to guys who bother my mother," said the boy. Richard noticed a scar on the side of the boy's face. Something clicked in his mind. He knew that boy looked familiar!

"Hey, um, you with the spiky black hair, is your name Ryan Grayson?" Richard asked, just to be sure. Both teenagers stared.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" demanded Ryan. "Wait a minute! I know who you are! You stupid bastard! I thought I was rid of you forever!"

"Ryan, just listen," said Richard.

"Get away from me, man whore!" Ryan pushed Richard away angrily.

"What the heck is going on? And Ryan, Mom will be pleased to know that her perfect firstborn is swearing in public," said Nikki.

"Just get the pizza and go to the car," said Ryan exasperatedly.

"Anyway, Ryan, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive!" said Richard. This boy was going way too far!

"Ryan!" said Nikki, who of course hadn't listened to her brother. "How would this guy … Wait a second! This guy's our father! I thought Dad died before I was born!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ryan."Who told you that?"

"No one did, I just assumed, since you and Mom never talked about him," explained Nikki.

"Let's go to the car!" Ryan cried, annoyed. He grabbed Nikki's hand in one hand, and the pizza box in the other hand. He headed straight towards a red Mustang. He opened the front passenger door and forced Nikki in. Then he climbed in the driver's seat. The car zoomed away.

Richard tried to recover from the shock of it all. Seeing his kids after 14 years made him wonder how Kory was doing. She was obviously a real babe. But Richard had always thought so. He remembered how hungry he was. He'd have to track down Kory later. He bought a double pepperoni pizza, sat down, and ate it. Little did he know who had been watching the whole thing.

Sorry, that was a short chapter. But the next one will be longer. But you won't know unless you review! I never update without reviews because knowing someone is reading it motivates me. So please R&R! Flames will be used for barbecues!

Love Always,

Soycaliente


	3. Sibling Stuff and Babysitting

**Chapter 3**

Hi people! How's it going? I'm sooooooo bored. I hope you guys aren't. That would be really terrible if you found this chapter boring.

**White artemis**- I love your pen name! Anyway, I can't tell you why they're fighting! You have to keep reading! I know I'm so mean.

Angel with an Attitude- I'm glad you like it! Your hopes and prayers are being answered today because I'm updating! 

**Illegally Blonde**- I can't tell you if they're getting back together! But, I think you should be more worried about their crazy kids! Oops, did I tell you too much?

**Estel-Elf-Lover**- I'm soooooooooo happy you love it! Keep reading and you'll find out what happens next! I will look out for your writing!

**Princesslali2148**- Thank you for your review. It was really nice! Your pleas worked because I'm updating right now!

**BlazenHotSun**- Glad you like it!

On the ride home, Nikki yammered on and on about anything to do with their father. Ryan just kept driving, rather recklessly.

"Ryan, stop ignoring me!" Nikki was getting really pissed off. "Watch out for that tree (Please don't sue me, whoever created George of the jungle)! My safety is at sake!" The car almost hit another car, but Ryan swerved out of the way just in time. "You're going to kill us! Let _me_ drive!"

"You can't drive, you're only 14! And this is my favorite car!" said Ryan, narrowly dodging an old lady.

"It's your only car! And I'd do a better job driving this thing than you! How you got a license is beyond me!"

"I got a license because I, unlike you, rock this planet. And I, also unlike you, am the firstborn, therefore making me your superior. You're just lucky I haven't told Mom about how you changed your report card."

"Oh my god, that was three years ago! You're just trying to piss me off!"

"Maybe." He pulled into their driveway.

"Anyway, if you tell Mom about the report card, I'll tell Mom you're not a virgin!"

"Oh, no, please, please, please, my sweet baby sister who I love so much, I'll do anything if you don't tell Mom about that! She'll kill me!" He took the keys out of the ignition.

"So, it's true? I was just guessing."

"Oh, shit."

"I'll be nice for now." They both got out of the car.

"Oh, Nikki, please, _please _don't mention Dad to Mom." He said 'Dad' like it was the plague.

"Why?"

"Just don't." They walked inside.

"Hi Mom!" they both yelled. Kory Anders was doing dishes.

"Hello, children. You are back so early. What has happened?" said Kory.

"We just ran into… someone who… my ex-girlfriend and her dad," said Ryan.

"Your ex-girlfriend. Joanna?" said Kory.

"Yeah. Her dad tried to murder me," said Ryan, thinking fast.

Kory gasped. "Why?"

"Because I dumped Joanna, and apparently, she was in love with me. But I _had _to dump her. She was getting all clingy." Ryan wasn't making this part up.

"Yeah, Mom, he even had a shotgun!" said Nikki.

"A shotgun?" said Kory.

"Yup. But he ran out of bullets, and we ran for it," said Nikki. Ryan nodded.

"X'hal! You just eat your pizza, and I will be vacuuming upstairs. Oh, Nikki, your Uncle Gar and Aunt Raven need you to baby-sit Gar Jr," said Kory. Nikki groaned.

"I just babysat him last night! Why can't these people just let me have a life?" said Nikki.

"'These people' happen to be very good friends of mine who need a break. You were no picnic when you were five. Besides, you are getting paid $10.00 an hour to baby-sit him," said Kory.

"Okay, Mom. You always know best," said Nikki. She and Ryan began eating pizza.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later, as Nikki returned from babysitting Gar, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She whirled around and stood face to face with none other than the same man who wrecked her parents' marriage (but of course, she didn't know this).

"Hello, little Miss Grayson. I'm so glad we could finally meet."

Hahaha! A cliffy! Just for the hell of it I'm taking a poll. If you answer it, I'll dedicate chapters to you.

Who is your favorite titan?

Who is your favorite character in this fanfic?

Who do you think the man who Nikki met walking home is?

What do you think will happen next?

What do you like about this fanfic, and what do you hate?

Okay, people, I gotta go now. Please review!

Love,

Soycaliente


	4. Bank Robbery

**Chapter 4**

Hi, people! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! Nikki seems to be very popular. I'm glad. She's me and Ha'ani's favorite OC. Bonjour, mon ami!

**Illegally Blonde**- Holy cow! You reviewed me a few hours after I updated! You must really like this. You like Nikki? I like her too, that's why I created her. Nikki going missing is going to do a lot for Robin and Starfire's relationship (bet you're happy). I got your Love Hurts review. It was nice.

**Lionheartwb23**- I looooove your penname! You had a nice review. You like Ryan hating Robin? Then you will looooove this.

**Strodgfrgf**- Yay! I'm glad you like it, even with all the swearing in Chapter 2. I'm sorry you hate my cliffhangers!

Blue star 1908- It sounds rushed? Better work on that. It's actually kind of nice to get criticism, because I like to improve, just as long as people are nice. I'm so glad you like it! 

**Bpotato23**- Your Terra disguised as a man theory was very interesting! I love sugar, too!

**Estel- Elf- Lover**- You really like everything? Whoa. Am I improving? I don't know. You did help! All reviewers do! Keep reviewing, I LOVE your reviews!

**Giddyfangurl206**- I'm glad you like it! Your name is Nikki? That's cool! It's such a pretty name! Mine's Chelsea. Sorry it takes me so long to update! I try!

**BlazenHotSun**- I'm sorry you hate cliffies! The last answer was pretty good. I love your reviews!

**Orlifan4561**- Wow! Do you have ESP? I think you do! I'm glad you like it!

**Jexiny**- You don't hate _anything_? I'm so glad! You made my day! (smiles.)

**Staremerald**- Hi, Lee! I'm glad you like it! You are the best!

**RobStar119**- Thank You! I'm so glad you like it!

At Slade's house…

"Let me go, you stupid freak!" screamed Nikki.

"I don't think I will," said Slade. He had easily tied Nikki up, as she weighed about 100 lbs less than him.

"Who are you anyway? And how do you know who I am?"

"Me and your parents go way back, Miss Grayson. My name is Slade. Now be a good little girl, and stop asking questions."

"I'll ask as many questions as I want! And I'm _not_ a little girl, I'm 14!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"I don't care if you care!"

"I need you to get even with my enemies. Now be a good little girl, and go to sleep."

Nikki just glared at him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day…

Richard Grayson's phone rang. It was a cop.

"Nightwing?" said the cop.

"Yes," said Richard.

"We need help with a massive bank robbery. Can you handle this?"

"I've handled worse. I'll be right there."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At the bank…

Nightwing saw a robber in a skintight black outfit that concealed the robber's entire face and hair pulling money out of a safe. The shape of the robber's body seemed very familiar.

"Party's over," said Nightwing. The robber shot a gun at him and ran, with a huge sack of money. Nightwing dodged the bullet and ran after.

The robber had tried to hide in a stall in the women's bathroom, but Nightwing slid under the stall. He pinned the robber to a wall and pulled off the mask to reveal the robber's face. It was…

Ha ha! A cliffy! Yes, I am evil. Sorry that was so short! It will be longer next time! Here's a poll for you people:

Poll:

Do you think either or both of the Grayson kids have powers? If so, predict how this will help or harm them.

Rate this fanfic, ten being perfect and zero being, "Come on, get a life. Your fic SUCKS."

Predict what will happen to Richard and Kory's relationship.

What do you like and what do you hate?

Thank you for reading. Please review.

Love Always,

Soycaliente


	5. Uncle Bob's Burgers

**Chapter 5**

Wow! I'm already on Chapter #5! It felt so quick! And none of this would be possible without you people, my readers. You people ROCK!

**Bpotato23**- I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the cliffies! Not changing them, though! I like keeping you guessing!

**Estel- Elf- Lover**- You rock! Raven and Beast Boy will appear more. In the next chapter, in fact. Don't worry. But you must remember, this is a Rob/Star fic. You will find out who the robber is very soon.

**RobStar119**- I'm glad you like it! Don't be sorry about hating the cliffy! Even I hate cliffies.

**Strodgfrgf**- I know, that was real mean of me to keep you waiting like that. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about the cliffy, but there's more to come. I like keeping you guessing.

**Staremerald**- Hi, Lee! You were right about Ryan being strong; remember what Nikki said about Ryan beating up men who showed even the slightest sexual interest in Kory. You get to find out about Nikki in this chapter.

**Illegally Blonde**- I'm so sorry about the short chapter! You were right! I will use some of your ideas, they're pretty good.

**Giddyfangurl206**- I'm sorry I update slow. Don't cry, not in this fic at least, I'm a HUGE RobStar fan!

**Blue Star 1908**- Yeah, I know about the experiments because I read the comics. Did you? They rock. Description! Must add to 'to do' list. Plot twist? You got it! Grammar will improve. Thanks, Emily! I love your reviews!

"Nikki?" said Nightwing in shock. What did she think she was doing, robbing a bank?

Nikki punched him in the eye. That was going to leave a mark. Nightwing wasn't sure about fighting back; after all, she was his 14- year- old daughter. Plus her mom would be furious. But if she was breaking the law…

Nikki flew up and hit Nightwing with several blue starbolts. They burned. This meant war. Nightwing grabbed her leg to pull her down and found himself with a bloody nose. She then grabbed his leg, swung him around, and threw him into the wall. She pulled on her mask, grabbed the bag of money, blasted a hole in the ceiling with a starbolt and flew away. Nightwing stared in stupefied shock. No one ever got away this easily. But most villains weren't Nightwing's daughter.

Still, the public would be mad. Nightwing didn't want to lose his fans. Even though none of those girls were Kory. But it was nice to be loved by someone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Richard got home, the first thing he noticed was a huge bruise around his eye. It looked _bad_. He put some ice on it.

He couldn't get his mind off Nikki. Not only was she a criminal, she looked a lot like her mom. He didn't want to think about Kory. She was already in his dreams.

His phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rich, it's George." George was Richard's neighbor and friend. "There's a great restaurant over in Gotham. Interested?"

"Which restaurant is it?"

" Uncle Bob's Burgers."

"What?"

"The greatest restaurant ever. There's this really hot waitress there. I've tried to charm her, but she isn't interested. But one day I'll get her. And you need to have some fun. You _never_ have fun."

"Last time I went out and had fun, a supervillan tried to kill my son."

"Please?"

"Okay."

"Good. Meet me at my house in 5 minutes."

"Okay."

They hung up. Hopefully the night would be good.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Nikki woke up, she found herself tied to Slade's couch. She didn't remember anything that happened. Then she noticed her shirt was off and Slade was feeling her breasts. That gross pervert! She would've kicked his nuts so hard, he would bleed to death if she weren't tied up. That would be a very interesting obituary: Died due to bleeding to death from the male genitalia as a result of sexually harassing a teenager. He deserves it.

"Awake now, I see," said the assh—Slade.

"Get away from me, you sick pervert! You raper!" screamed Nikki angrily.

"Actually, the term is 'rapist'."

"Do I look like I—I don't fucking care about proper English! Gimme my shirt!"

"Say please."

"Please? Do you fucking think manners matter when you get kidnapped by some stupid asshole?"

"Do you think your mother would like to hear this kind of language?"

Nikki was about to say, "My mother isn't here since you kidnapped me!" But she knew he was right. And just because he didn't play by the rules didn't mean she couldn't. She was the good guy, and he was the villain.

"Can you please give me my shirt back?" She _hated _being polite to this stupid son of a bitch.

"Hmmmm. No."

"Joda su padre."

"_What_ did you just say to me?"

"Nothing." Nikki smiled sweetly. Slade gave her the evil eye.

"Would you like to know what you did today?"

Nikki knew this wouldn't be good.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

George stepped out of his Ferrari.

"This is it," he said happily. Richard got out.

"I don't know, George. It looks like your typical American restaurant," said Richard. It did. It had a huge sign with a burger that read 'Uncle Bob's Burgers.' Through the windows, you could see people eating.

"You're gonna loooooooooooooooove the waitress. She's so pretty. She has green eyes. I love green." They went inside.

"My ex-wife had the greatest green eyes in the universe. The only other person with eyes like that is my son." They sat down.

"Her eyes aren't as good as this one's."

"Better."

"Oh, here she comes! Act natural!"

A waitress walked over to their table. She looked very familiar.

"Hi, welcome to Uncle Bob's, can I get you anything?" said the waitress. She had a rather high voice. "George! It's good to see you!" George blushed. "I see you brought a friend." She turned to Richard. "Oh my god. Richard?" She sounded very shocked. Richard's jaw dropped. He hadn't seen her in so long…

Hahahahaha! A cliffy! I am so mean! I am sorry about the swearing and I hope it wasn't too much. Please R&R.

Poll:

Can you rate this chapter on a scale from one to ten? Also tell me why it was better or worse.

Who do you think the waitress is?

Why do you think Nikki robbed the bank? (A note: This isn't normal behavior for her.)

On a scale from one to ten, how much do you hate Slade, 10 being super hate and 1 being love?

You may ask me any question except for things like, "Why does Ryan hate Richard?", "Will Kory and Richard get back together?" and stuff like that.

Well, that's all folks (Warner Bros, don't sue me!). I love you all so much.

Soycaliente


	6. Another Reunion get used to em!

**Chapter 6 **

Ok, I loved your reviews! They were sooooooooooooo funny! And by the way, Slade did NOT rape Nikki! He took off her shirt and felt her up and that's it! Jeez! I would never write a sex scene, which is too gross. Okay? Anyway, you will love this because you get a LOT of questions answered. So keep reading!

**Illegally Blonde**- No, Kory is single! I know, Slade is so gross! And Slade, FYI, Nikki is like 40 years younger than you (or something like that)! I loved your review!

**Bpotato23**- Slade is a looker, but he needs to stop breaking the law! You are so awesome!

**Angelicxox**- You are smart! It is someone else, congratulations. Someone told me I should add a plot twist, so here we go. I'm glad you like it!

**White-cracker**- I know, Slade is EW! I agree with you! I'm glad you like it! 

**Melody of Melodies**- Are you a Terra fan? I hated her at first, but she was nice right before she died, so now I like her. You seem pretty cool, and I love your reviews!

**St4rf1r3R0b1n43vr**- Three of those questions I can't answer. Raven and Beast Boy are in this chapter. I'm glad you like it! I'm not a pro, thanks for the compliments!

**RobStar119**- Ok, I'll leave that out, but it wasn't sex, he was feeling her up… but you're right, it was too much. Sorry!

**Nightfire Future Titan**- I'm glad you like it. Did you review Love Hurts? Your name sounds familiar.

**White artemis**- Slade should rape Kory? No, that is too gross. And Slade is too smart. Kory has powers. So does Nikki, but she doesn't no how to use them, so she's more defenseless. But you'll wanna see what Nikki's boyfriend and Ryan do to Slade!

**Thugette90**-Not really weird, I like bad boys, too. But I agree, Nikki is like 40 years younger than him. Icky. Young girl, old guy is so gross. That is so creepy! Tell me; is this anywhere close to your biography?

**Orlifan4561**- Does Orli mean Orlando Bloom? I love him, he's hot! And I'm glad you hate Slade! He's evil!

**StarXRobin4eva12**- 200? WHAT? That's insane. But if you say so, I'm gonna believe it!

**Ravenwithemotion**- I'm sorry you hate cliffies! But you aren't the first and definitely not the last! I'm glad you like it!

"S-S-Sierra?" said Richard.

The waitress, AKA Sierra (I tricked everyone! You all thought it was Kory! Hahahahaha! Okay, I'm being mean), nodded happily. She was a very pretty woman of 29, with green eyes and long, wavy blond hair

"Rich, you know her?" said George.

"Of course he knows me! I'm his cousin! I'm so glad you two are friends! Richard, what happened to your eye?" said Sierra.

"Psychotic teenager," said Richard.

"Oh, poor Richie!" said Sierra.

"Sisi, stop, you're embarrassing me!" said Richard.

"OK. What do you two want to drink?" said Sierra.

"Coke," said George.

"What he said," said Richard.

"Coming right up!" said Sierra, and walked away.

Once Sierra was out of earshot, George said, "Richard, you must hook me up with her."

Two tables over…

"Honey, did we _really_ have to come here?" said Gar Logan.

"Gar, there are vegetarian meals here. Besides, the kids love it," said Raven.

Gar Jr. (henceforth known as Junior) licked his lips as he read the menu. Gar groaned. "How did he become so carnivorous?"

"Easy," said Ryan. "I was eating a burger once when he was over at our house. He wanted some. Nikki said not to, but I know I did the right thing and now he loves the stuff."

"And I had blamed his mother!" said Gar.

"Ryan, you should not do things you know are wrong," said Kory. She was really depressed without Nikki.

"But Mom, the poor guy was hungry," said Ryan.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sierra the waitress.

"Hi, I'm Sierra, may I take your order?" she said. Ryan was drooling until he remembered he had a girlfriend.

"Can you give us more time?" said Raven.

"Of course!" said Sierra. "You with the black hair, you look exactly like my cousin, you know. Except your eyes. They look like… Oh my god." She turned to Kory. "Kory? You may not recognize me, I was only fourteen last time I saw you. I'm Sierra Wayne (I know, Batman doesn't have a niece, but he does here!), Bruce's niece, Richard's cousin. Ryan is all grown up! Last time I saw him, he was an itty-bitty baby, about this small!" She showed how small she meant, which was quite exaggerated. Ryan groaned.

"I was NOT that small!" he said. Sierra just laughed.

"Okay, I'll come back when you wanna order." She walked off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

Slade had just shown Nikki a tape of what she had done. Nikki gaped open-mouthed. She had robbed a bank, she had single- handedly kicked Nightwing's butt, and, the most shocking part of all, she had flown and some weird, bright blue thing had come out of her hands! She looked at her own hands, to see if her hands had any of this weirdness had gone on, but her hands were the same old petite, tan hands with blue nail-polish that matched her eyes and a ring on her middle finger that was a birthday present from Max. He'd probably whoop Slade's butt right now if he figured out what Slade did. Probably kill Slade. That was why she loved him (Max, NOT Slade).

"Well, my little Nikki, what'd you think of that?" said Slade.

"I'm not little and I'm not yours," said Nikki angrily.

"Spoken like your idiotic father," said Slade.

"Don't you talk about my father like that!"

"Nikki, tell me, do you even know your father?"

"Not really, but it doesn't matter! No one deserves to be dissed behind their back!"

"Actually, it does matter. Have you ever wondered why your father has never even bothered to see you in the 14 years of your life?"

Nikki couldn't answer him. He actually had a very good point. Did her father even care about her?

"I see. Poor child. He doesn't care about you at all. So, what did you think of the video?"

"How did I have those powers?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you?"

Nikki shook her head.

"Honey, your dear mother was Starfire, back in her teens."

Nikki was so shocked, she couldn't say anything.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

"George, Richie, I'm back with your drinks!" said Sierra, handing the men Cokes. "Richie, guess who's here?"

"Don't call me Richie," said Richard. "And who's here?"

"Guess," said Sierra.

"My boss? Bruce? Your BFF?"

"Nope. It's someone you haven't seen in a while."

"Haani?"

"My sister isn't here on Sundays! That's when her hubby takes her out."

Richard had another idea, but it was too good to be true. "I give up."

Sierra laughed and laughed. "Silly goose! It's Kory! She's here with Ryan, Raven, Gar, and Gar Jr. I'm sure they wanna see you."

"_Kory_ wants to see me? I remember as though it were yesterday. Kory told me she never wanted to see me again," said Richard.

"Is Kory your ex?" asked George.

"Yes, sadly. I thought they were meant for each other, too. But life doesn't always work out like that," said Sierra. "How about Ryan? He's your son. He'd want to see you."

It was Richard's turn to laugh. Sierra and George both stared at him. "Okay, Sierra, Ryan HATES me. He told me so. And he meant it. Honestly, how many three year olds can hate? Honestly. But I do need to talk to Kory. It's about Nikki."

"Who?" said Sierra.

"The daughter I met yesterday. Where are they?" said Richard.

"Over there." Sierra pointed towards them. Richard got up and headed straight over.

They were all sipping sodas. Ryan was rambling on and on about how all the girls loved him and stuff teenage boys talk about. Junior listened with great admiration. Raven looked bored. Gar kept thinking, "Wow, he's just like I was when I was a teen!" and Kory was still depressed. Richard noticed how beautiful she was. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. And she looked so sad. He would've hugged her, had it been 14 years ago, and not now. He was scared he'd be smacked. And he'd deserve it.

Junior was the first to notice Richard. "Hi Uncle Richard!" he said as loud as humanely possible. The whole restaurant stared. Raven and Gar looked worried. Ryan looked angry. Kory looked shocked. Junior looked cute, like most 5-year-olds do.

"What the fuck" (Raven covered Junior's ears) "are you doing here?" said Ryan rudely, earning a smack from Kory. "Ouch, Mom! What was that for?"

"Do not use that kind of language!" she said.

"But Mom, he's the bas—I mean jerk," said Ryan.

"Ryan, please do me a favor and close that abnormally large mouth of yours," said Kory. "Hello, Richard," she said with no emotion.

"Wassup? Haven't seen you in a while." _That was stupid!_ thought Richard.

Kory just nodded. "How has life been?" she said emotionlessly.

"Good. As good as it gets without you. I miss you, Kory."

She just nodded. Richard wanted her to say, _I missed you too_, or _I love you_ or something. But he didn't think it would happen.

"Anyway, Kory. Would you like to know what our daughter was doing today?"

Kory suddenly looked much happier. "You know where she is?"

"I did this afternoon. She robbed a bank, Kory."

"Nikki would not do that."

"She might have been brainwashed or drugged or something, but she definitely robbed a bank, Kory. Sorry. She beat me up in the process, too."

"I knew that girl was a genius," said Ryan. Kory glared at him. "I didn't say anything," he said.

"Richard, have you tracked her down? Do you know where she might be?" said Kory. Her maternal instincts were kicking in.

"I was hoping you'd know that," said Richard.

"I have not seen her since last night," said Kory. "She was last seen babysitting Junior. Tell me, how did you know who she was?"

"She's as beautiful as her mother. I met her yesterday, actually."

"Eating pizza?" _Oh no. I'm in so much trouble,_ thought Ryan.

"Yeah! She seemed protective of you."

"She is. Tell me, was there a man trying to shoot Ryan there?"

"WHAT?"

"Ryan, no Gamestation for a week."

"But, Mom!" cried Ryan.

"No buts," said Kory.

Ryan mouthed, "I hate you" at Richard.

"Ryan, why are you giving me such a hard time?" said Richard.

"Okay, Dad. Imagine this. You're an innocent, defenseless 3-year-old. You're at home with your Dad, as your Mom is grocery shopping. You fall asleep. You wake up to find a wanted murderer holding a knife standing right in front of you. The murderer attempts to kill you. You scream, but your Dad doesn't come. Then, you see a sign that says, Free Beer, 4 miles. Your Dad had left you home alone to drink beer. Luckily for you, your Mom comes home just in time to save you. When Dad comes home 4 hours later, sure enough, he has a beer bottle in his hand."

"Ryan, I'm sorry," said Richard.

"If Mom had come home a minute later, I would be dead! You don't leave a 3-year-old unattended, Dad! It's common sense! But you, being the drunk idiot that you were and still are…" Ryan continued insulting Richard. The whole restaurant was gaping open-mouthed at them. Kory pulled a sticky note out of her purse and wrote something on it. She handed it to Richard.

"This is my phone number. Call me if you see Nikki," she said. Then she turned to Ryan. "Let's go." They went straight out the door. Richard was staring after them. Then, he looked down at Kory's phone number.

"Well, Rich, at least you got her number," said George.

"George, sometimes I think you're truly an idiot," said Richard.

Long chapter! Happy? Probably not. It's impossible to please you people.

**Poll:**

Do you think Slade is going to brainwash Nikki to do something else again?

Rate this on a scale from 1 to 10. If you're wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I want to make you people happy.

What did you love and hate?

What is your favorite color? (I know! Random!)

Questions are welcome. Have a fabulous day, and please review!

Love,

Soycaliente

P.S. You rock!


	7. Nikki's bf and Ryan's gf

**Chapter7**

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a really long time since I've updated. I've had school, computer problems, soccer, annoying siblings… Well, I think you get it. Anyway…

**The Queen of Serpents**: Thanks. Hopefully this chapter will be perfect too.

**Giddyfangurl206**: I like purple, too! Actually, I like a lot of colors, but I'm not gonna list them, cause it'll take too long.

**Staremerald**: Interesting color combination. Your story is awesome! It reminds me of Mean Girls. My email is chelseasannicolasatyahoodotcom (I can't write it the normal way or else it won't show up).

**Lionheart wb23**: You're Australian American? That is sooooooooo cool! Chorus does suck, doesn't it? I hate singing in front of people. I only like singing in the shower.

**LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON**: Okay, here it is (after four long months, sorry!). Hope you like it!

**Bluefire 1908**: I like how you were captivated. You are one of my favorite reviewers!

**Blazing Stars**: I'm glad you liked it. You are awesome!

**Strodgfrgf**: That's okay. I'm glad you reviewed anyway, because you rock!

**Ravenwiththemotion**: Sorry! I'll try to make it longer.

**Bpotato23**: That is a very long number. I'll probably put that in a later chapter.

**White-cracker**: Wow. Yeah, Sierra's based on my sister, Sierra. And Sierra's sister, Haani (pronounced Huh- Ah- Nee) is my sister, too. If you look hard enough, you'll probably find some other people who actually exist, too. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**White artemis**: Yeah, true. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you aren't mad.

**SesshyandRinRokx**: Yeah, Ryan can be mean. I'm probably playing off that a lot. He can be nice if he wants, though. Like he does almost everything Kory tells him to. Well, I'm not gonna give away anything. Love ya!

**HRH-Ft-Louie**: True, except only girls have PMS, but whatever boys have, he has it! So does my brother.

**Sersee Grayson**: Sorry I tricked you. Don't worry, you weren't the only one. 6 ½… Hmmm… (That hmmm means how do I improve?)

**Boynetough**: Substance… I'll try. Thanks.

**Thugette90**: Wow. I am so glad my stepbrother isn't hot, but I still got, "Are you two dating?" Annoying, huh? Oh well. You are so cool!

**L'Arya Shadeslayer**: That's okay, 9's my favorite number for unexplainable reasons. I hope you like this chapter!

**RobStar119**: Was it really that bad? Yes, Gar Jr. is cute! I love little kids, except when they're in your immediate family!

**Rock'n'rollbitch**: Wow. I loved all those compliments (okay, I'm probably getting a little egoistical). I hope you like this chapter!

**StarfireTT**: Yes, I love randomness. It's more fun than unrandomness. Especially when you have a lot of sugar… MMmmm, sugar… You're awesome!

**Angelicxox**: Interesting prediction… Glad you like it!

**Orlifan4561**: Yeah, Ryan is a bit of an asshole. Orlando Bloom is sooooooooooooooooooooooo hot! You have good taste!

Ryan and Kory were driving home.

"Thank God we're rid of that asshole," said Ryan.

"Ryan Grayson! I don't want to hear that kind of language coming from your mouth! I get that you'll be eighteen in a matter of weeks. I know you're trying to prove you're a big strong man. But if you really wanted to be a big strong man, you would lay off your father for once," said Kory.

"Wow, Mom, I didn't know you were suddenly Dad's biggest fan! I mean, you walked out on him! Now, you're all Ryan, be nice to Daddy, even though I know you hate his guts! I'm gonna be more supportive of my _ex-husband_ than my wonderful son!"

"If you mean yourself, then that is one of the biggest jokes I have ever heard in my life. And can you please stop talking about your father?"

"Fine. So you're not jealous, even though he was with that blond chick?"

"That's his cousin."

"Oh."

"I'm superhero offspring?" asked Nikki.

"Yes. Your daddy, too. He's Nightwing. But you wouldn't know that, considering he's pretty much ignored you your whole life," said Slade.

"Shut up. Why did you kidnap me anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're such a powerful little girl. You could completely destroy the universe if you knew how to use your powers."

"I would _never_ do that."

"You're such a goody-goody, Nikki. I knew I should have kidnapped your brother! Except he would be useless to me, as his powers aren't nearly as great as yours."

"My brother wouldn't listen to you either."

"That's wonderful. But you can join me, and be rich and famous."

"Never."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because, I'm the good guy."

"Honey, your mother lied to you your whole life. I've told you the truth from the beginning."

"I don't care. I still hate you."

Richard had just gotten home from Uncle Bob's Burgers. He sincerely hoped George and Sierra were using protection.

But that wasn't his problem or business. What he should be thinking about was that Kory gave him her number! Woo-hoo! Okay, so she only gave it to him so he could call her if he saw Nikki. But still. Maybe he should call her right now and beg her to take him back.

No, he couldn't do that. She'd get really pissed off. Besides, it was one in the morning. If she was asleep, she'd be even more pissed off.

_Richard, you need to sleep so you can have strength for the next day_, said his conscience. Actually, he was pretty sure it was Kory's voice, back when she actually cared whether or not he got a good night's sleep.

In the morning, Ryan woke up to the sound of a ringing doorbell. _Stupid neighbors_, he thought. _Probably asking for eggs so they can make French toast._ He opened the door, expecting to see the Buscemi family.

Instead, there was a tall eighteen-year-old (Should I say boy or man? Darn! I'm gonna say guy.) guy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, huge muscles, and smoke coming out of his ears (since TT is a cartoon). He seized Ryan by the collar.

"Okay, Grayson. Either you tell me why Nikki didn't show up to our date last night, or my fist will break your pretty boy face!" said the guy. It was Max Fists, hater of all things Ryan James Grayson and Nikki's boyfriend.

"Fists. First of all, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Good."

"Second of all, Mom thinks Nikki got kidnapped. So I don't know where she is."

"And who let her get kidnapped?"

"Nobody _let _her get kidnapped, Fists. She was coming back from babysitting, and we haven't seen her since."

"And why was she out babysitting?"

"Fists! You make this sound like it was my fault!"

"It _is_ your fault, Grayson! Everything is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"I dunno. But I need someone to blame everything on." Max got on his Harley Davidson (if you read Love Hurts, you know I have a thing for Harleys). "Grayson, I'm gonna find my girl. And if I don't, you will pay." Max drove away.

Ryan sighed. _Why did this happen to me?_

He saw a note from Kory on the counter.

_Ryan—_

_I'm looking for Nikki. You probably won't see me until really late. You can do anything you want as long as it isn't destructive, and yes, I do mean calling Dominos and asking them to deliver 5 large pepperoni pizzas and 12 large bottles of Pepsi to my boss. Just be careful._

_You probably should know what is going on. Nikki was kidnapped by Slade Wilson, the same man who tried to kill you when you were little. Do NOT attempt to go after him yourself. He is a very dangerous criminal. He has almost killed me several times over._

_"Why is he after us?" you might ask. I am—was Starfire. Your dad is Nightwing. Even Junior and Jasmine are at risk. Aunt Rae was Raven, Uncle Gar was Beast Boy, Uncle Vic was Cyborg, and Aunt Bee was Bumblebee. Sorry I didn't tell you before. I hope you can forgive me._

_Do not call me unless it is a dire emergency. If I do not come back by midnight, go to the T-tower a few miles away. Inside the garage, you should find an orange spaceship. Program it to go to Tamaran. That is my home planet. When you get there, say you're Ryand'r, the son of Princess Koriand'r. Since you look like your dad, I can only hope they believe you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Ryan read over the letter several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. His parents were superheroes. Oh god.

He needed to go for a run in the park. All he needed was some fresh air. Then, when he came back, the note would reassure him that his parents were not superheroes and he was not half alien. His mom is not an alien princess who used to be Starfire. His dad was not Nightwing.

Actually, that'd be pretty cool if his dad actually was Nightwing. That would mean he wasn't a jerk, because he saved lives every day. And then, his dad would let him borrow the N-Cycle so he could impress girls.

But Ryan was pretty sure he was hallucinating.

At the park, he took off his shirt and ran a few laps on the track. He started to feel better. Then, as he was dripping with sweat, he heard the most annoying voice known to man.

"Wow, Schnookie-poo, you're sooooooooo totally fast!"

Ryan stopped running and turned around. Standing there was Erin Hellene, his excruciating girlfriend who he seriously needed to dump. True, she was very pretty, with dirty-blond hair and big blue eyes and no fat anywhere on her body; though a lot of people suspected she was anorexic. But, he had to dump her.

"Um, hi Erin," said Ryan.

"Schnookie-poo, aren't you happy to see me?" said Erin.

"Sure. Erin, we need to talk…"

Erin came closer to him, rubbing her hair on his chest. "Can you come to my house tonight? My parents will be out and we can get funky."

"Erin, I can't."

"Why not? I heard you got funky with Joanna."

"Erin, I don't really like you enough to have sex with you. Actually, I don't really like you romantically. Actually, I don't even like you as a friend." There. He said it.

"Are you dumping me?"

"Yes."

"Nobody dumps Erin Hellene! Nobody!"

"I believe I just did."

"Fuck you, you asshole, FUCK YOU!" Erin slapped Ryan. She then let out a frusturated scream and ran away, sobbing.

There's chapter 7. I hope it was long enough, although nothing is ever long enough for you people. Here is the poll.

Is Max a good boyfriend?

Who do you think Erin is (no real importance to the story, but still)?

Rate this chapter.

Do you play any sports?

Anyway, gotta go. Love ya.

Soycaliente


	8. Rescue

**Chapter 8**

I heard last chapter was a little confusing. I guess my borders didn't show up. (Stupid borders!) In this one, I used T's. (Go T's!). Also, I'm not really switching scenes.

**Somebody**: Sorry, hopefully this one isn't as confusing. My dumb sister told me it was okay, but who can trust a ten-year-old these days? Thanks.

**StarfireAngel55**: Where did you get the idea this was RobRae? Raven is married!

**I'm A Rockstar**: Max is only mean to Ryan. You get to see a completely different side of him in this chapter. Max and Ryan have hated eachother since preschool. Erin is Kitten's daughter. She's based on my ex-best friend, who could've been Kitten's clone. I'm a track and soccer person but I'm not really good at basketball or fastpitch. Maybe you could teach me?

**UR BUD**: Thanks. You are awesome.

**The Queen of Serpents**: I love Harleys, too! My dad has one, too! He let's me ride on it with him, and one time, there were a bunch of hot skater boys staring as we zoomed by. I have no idea if they were looking at me or the Harley, but I prefer to believe the former!

**Sersee**: In the last scene, Kory was looking for Nikki, if you read the note. It was the next morning. Sorry for the confusion.

Kory couldn't believe she was doing this. She rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, Richard answered it. "Hi, Kory. Uh, come on in," he said.

Kory stepped inside. Richard's house was unbelievably neat. It looked like he had purposely tried to make it look nice, as if to show off his incredible domestic ability. _What's going on?_ She wondered.

_He's showing off for you. Because he still loves you,_ said a voice in Kory's head.

_No he doesn't. He hates me._

_Funny joke, Kory. Just yesterday he said he missed you. _

_To be polite._

_No, he meant it._

_SHUT UP! Who are you, anyway?_

_My name is Mia._

_Wonderful. Now I hear voices inside my head_ and_ they have names._

_You sound like Raven. She rubbing off on you?_

_Cut it out! I am a respectable, 38-year-old woman with two teenage kids! I am not hearing voices with names!_

"Kory, do you want to sit down?" said Richard.

"No, I like standing," said Kory.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Kory, don't do this, it's immature."

"Who's calling who immature here?"

"Calm down!"

"You wouldn't be so calm if you're conscience had a name."

"Why does your conscience have a name?"

"I don't know, it named itself. Apparently, its name is Mia."

"Uh, okay. Are you sure you don't want something to drink?"

"Do you have mustard?"

"You still drink mustard?"

"Never mind, I'll have water."

"I have mustard, you know. Hold on." Richard disappeared into his kitchen.

_I'm a she, you know. Not an it, _said Mia.

_Be quiet._

_You need some Midol. _

_You need to listen to your boss._

_You're not my boss, you're my host._

_Please leave me alone._

_Since you're being nice… okay._

Richard came back with a bottle of mustard and a straw. "Here."

"Thanks. Now where's that tracker thing we talked about over the phone? Because that's what I'm here for. To track down our daughter."

"Upstairs. Come on, I'll show you."

Kory followed Richard upstairs to see a huge computer with a scanner.

"This?"

"The scanner does more than it seems. Scan in, let's say, a gun. Not only do you get the picture, you also get vital stats, and if you want, you can track down people who have that gun. Incredible, huh?"

Kory nodded. "So, if Nikki was wearing Nike shoes, and we had her old Nikes that were exactly the same, since her feet grew but she didn't want new shoes, we could find her using her shoes?"

"That would be even better, because it would have her DNA on it. Why, do you have her old shoes?"

"Not with me right now, but they're still at my house. I could go and get them."

"How far away do you live?"

"A couple miles at the most. I was surprised how close we lived and haven't seen each other in fourteen years."

"Okay. Do you want me to come?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After Kory left, Richard started thinking. Kory was even better looking than she was when she was twenty-four. Or was it just the feeling of seeing her again? He looked through his old photos. Picture of himself at age five, sucking his thumb (never show that to Kory), picture of Bruce, picture of the sunset from Titans Tower (why did he take that?), where was Kory?

Finally, he found his oldest picture of her, the one that pretty much looked like when he first met her. She actually hadn't changed much, except he noticed she had bigger boobs (_Richard! You perv!_ He thought) and a more solemn look in her eyes, though he kinda missed the giggly Kory. He stared at the old Kory…

_Ding dong!_ Richard put the photos back. He found Kory at the front door with a pair of pink sneakers.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After they had scanned in Nikki's shoes, they figured out she was located at 14038 Leap Dr.

"So we can rescue her now, right?" said Kory.

"Yeah. But Kory…" said Richard.

"I left Ryan a note. If I'm not back by midnight, he knows what to do."

"You're not sending him after us, are you?"

"No. He's going to Tamaran if anything goes wrong."

"He knows?"

"He does now."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They got into Richard's Brabus and were driving when a guy with spiky brown hair on a Harley Davidson came up next to them.

"Hi, Ms. Anders. Ryan told me Nikki got kidnapped. Can I be of assistance?" said the guy.

"Who's he?" said Richard.

"Richard, this is Max Fists, Nikki's boyfriend. Max, this is Nikki's dad. Just call him Mr. Grayson," said Kory.

"You got back together?" asked Max.

"We're looking for Nikki," clarified Kory.

"Can I help?" asked Max.

"No, you're too young," said Richard.

"No I'm not!" protested Max.

"He's already eighteen," said Kory. "Yes, you can help. Thank you."

"You're letting Nikki date an adult!" exclaimed Richard.

"He knows Ryan. Anyway, they've been dating for a year and they're in love," said Kory.

"Fine. We could always use extra help. Follow us, Max," said Richard.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Five minutes later, they arrived. They snuck to the backyard.

"Kory, you gotta fly to find out which room Nikki's in," said Richard.

"Why would Ms. Anders fly?" asked Max.

"Nikki will tell you when we rescue her," said Kory. Then she looked at Richard. "I can't fly."

"What are you talking about? I've seen you fly more times than I can count," said Richard.

"I haven't flown in eighteen years," said Kory.

"Try. You _have_ to remember how," said Richard.

"I don't," said Kory.

"Please, Kory," said Richard.

"We believe in you, Ms. Anders," said Max.

Kory smiled. She closed her eyes in concentration.

_Mia! How did I fly?_ Kory asked her conscience.

_Think of happiness,_ said Mia.

Kory thought. Then, she rose a few inches.

"Okay, Kor, keep going," said Richard.

Kory flew up and kept looking. "I think I found her!" said Kory.

"Good," said Richard. "Use your eye-laser things to melt the windows."

Kory nodded, and thought of anger. The glass window melted into sticky liquid.

Kory lifted Richard and Max into the room.

"There she is," said Richard.

"Do you think she fell asleep by herself, or do you think Slade drugged her?" asked Kory.

"I don't know. Max, stay with Nikki. Ms. Anders and I will find Slade," said Richard.

"Why don't I get to kick the bad guy's butt?" asked Max.

"We'll bring him in here when he's almost completely beat. That way, you get to deliver the final blow, and if you wake Nikki up, she'll see you as her hero," said Richard.

"Deal," said Max.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kory and Richard crept around a corner. "Where do you think he is?" whispered Kory.

"I don't know," whispered Richard.

A bullet sped into the wall in between them. They spun around.

There stood Slade, costume and everything. "Robin and Starfire. Or should I say, Richard and Kory."

"Slade," breathed Kory and Richard simultaneously.

"You figured out where I was. You two aren't quite as stupid as I thought," said Slade.

Kory's eyes glowed green. She charged straight at Slade. Slade stuck his pole out, hitting Kory in the stomach. He then moved on to Richard, trying to hit him in the head, but Richard ducked. He then kicked Slade in the place where it hurts.

Kory came up behind Slade, hitting him with starbolts. "This is for being such a clorbagvarblernilk!" said Kory.

Slade fell over. He moaned. After all, he was like, 50 or something.

"Now, let's let Max finish him," said Richard.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Babe," said Max. "Wake up."

Nikki's eyelids fluttered. "Maxie?" she asked.

Max nodded.

"We're saving you, Babe. Your parents are beating up Slade."

"My parents are working together?" asked Nikki.

"Yup." Max put his arms around Nikki. "They could be old buddies by the sound of it." He kissed Nikki on the lips.

Kory and Richard burst in, dragging Slade along the carpet (carpet burn!).

Max turned around. "Hold on a second, Babe." He seized Slade and held him up.

"This is for messing with my girl!" said Max, and punched Slade in the face. Everyone heard Slade's nose crack.

"I'll call the police to pick him up," said Richard.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard dropped Kory and Nikki back home. Max had gone home on his Harley.

"Thanks Richard. This means a lot to me," said Kory.

"No problem," said Richard.

"Nikki, you need to go to bed," said Kory. "And get Ryan."

Nikki went upstairs. A few minutes later, Ryan came down.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. Nikki told me what happened." He looked at Richard. "Nightwing, huh?"

"Yeah. So we're cool?" asked Richard.

"Let me borrow the N-cycle sometime and we're cool. Now I'm really tired. I gotta go to bed." Ryan headed upstairs.

"Kory, uh, call me tomorrow so I can make sure Nikki's okay," said Richard. Then, without thinking, he pecked Kory on the lips.

Kory blinked several times. Richard blushed. "Well, gotta go. Bye," he said, and practically ran out the door.

Kory just stood there. Then, she touched her lips and smiled.

Poll:

What did you think of the last paragraph?

Is Ryan going to invite Richard to his birthday party?(Okay, dumb question, but answer it anyway.)

Rate this chapter.

Do you have any pets?

Please review. Love you lots.

Soycaliente


	9. Crystla White and a Realization

**Chapter 9**

Hey peoples! What's up? I am hyper right now because I just had a lot of sugar! I LOVE sugar. If any sugar haters are reading this, then I have to say, something is seriously wrong with your taste buds!

Okay, enough about sugar.

In the morning, Nikki and Ryan were arguing over who got to have the last of the Froot Loops.

"I got kidnapped! I have more right to it!" said Nikki.

"I got threatened by your boyfriend!" said Ryan. "So give me the goods!"

"Stop making fun of Max! You're the one whose girlfriend has an IQ that equals my shoe size!"

"What _is_ your shoe size?"

"Six."

"Erin's IQ is less than that. And FYI, I dumped her."

Kory watched her kids argue casually. It was just so normal. But it was now the normal time for an intervention. She grabbed the Froot Loops away.

"Since you two can't decide who gets to have the cereal, I'm going to let neither of you have it," said Kory. She flew up and put the Froot Loops in a cabinet so high, even the 6'5" Ryan couldn't reach. (Why do those kinds of cabinets exist? My house has some of those. I hate them.)

"Mom!" exclaimed Ryan. "That isn't fair!"

"Yes it is," said Kory.

"No it's not, because Nikki can fly!" argued Ryan.

Sure enough, Nikki had flown up and was about to grab the Froot Loops when Kory flew up and grabbed them first.

"Nice try, Nikki," said Kory. "But you forget whose powers you got."

"Mom!" cried Nikki.

"Actually, I'll eat this myself," said Kory. "You kids can eat the generic sugarless cereal in the pantry. It's supposed to be very healthy."

""But, Mom! That stuff has no flavor!" protested Ryan.

"Then buy your own Froot Loops. You're almost eighteen," said Kory.

"Fine. I'll eat the sugarless," grumbled Ryan.

After Nikki and Ryan started choking down the cereal, Kory called Richard.

"Richard, it's Kory," said Kory.

"Hi. Is Nikki okay?" asked Richard.

"She's arguing with Ryan about Froot Loops, that is normal Earthling behavior, yes?"

"Does she usually do that?"

"Yes."

"She's fine. But can you bring her over, just to make sure?"

"Are you going to do weird tests on her?"

"No, Kory, I'm not. I'm just gonna hang out with her."

"Okay."

"Oh and Kory? You know last night?"

"You're still a really good fighter. Anyway, Ryan's gonna drop Nikki off. Bye."

Kory hung up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard was frustrated. He hadn't meant anything about rescuing Nikki at all! He was talking about when he accidentally on purpose kissed Kory! Obviously, it wasn't even memorable enough that Kory yelled at him for it. She just didn't care.

Richard needed to forget about Kory. Maybe Kory didn't hate him, but she was not interested in getting back together with him. He needed somebody else.

Richard tried to think of a girl he should date. And Kory's face popped into his head.

Darn!

_Ding dong!_

Richard answered the door. Nikki and Ryan were there.

"Hi Dad. I know you only wanted Nikki to come, but I came anyway. Can I hang out?" said Ryan.

"Sure," said Richard. "You like Gamestation, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't play it until next week because I lied to Mom," said Ryan.

"It'll be our little secret," said Richard.

"Oh, and Dad?" asked Ryan.

"Yes?" said Richard.

"How do you get a girl?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know, I only get the girls I hate," said Richard.

"Me too!" said Ryan.

"Like Erin Hellene," said Nikki. "What did you see in her?"

"Erin Hellene?" asked Richard. "Are her parents named Fang and Kitten?"

"Yeah!" said Ryan. "How do you know?"

"Once, I went on a date with Kitten Hellene, except when I dated her she was Kitten Brat. Made your mom real pissed," said Richard.

"You used to like Erin Hellene's mom?" asked Nikki.

"No, she forced me to date her," said Richard. "It was horrendous. Ryan, this is the Gamestation. Do you like Crash Bandicoot?"

"Love it!" said Ryan. He set up the Gamestation and began playing.

"Nikki, do you want cookies and milk?" asked Richard.

"I'm not five you know," said Nikki. "I'm fourteen. I prefer cheese and crackers, with peanut butter."

"What?" exclaimed Richard.

"Sorry Dad, Nikki's a weirdo," said Ryan.

"It's not that… I'm a sucker for cheese with peanut butter," said Richard.

"Really? All my friends think I'm gross!" said Nikki.

"You _are_ gross, Nikki," said Ryan.

"Shut up. I'm not the one who has leftover pizza under the bed," said Nikki.

"I'm not the one who likes mint-frosting pizza!" said Ryan.

"I'm not the one who slobbers all over his dates!" said Nikki.

"You and Max do slobber all over each other!" said Ryan.

"Not in public!" said Nikki.

"You too argue a lot, don't you?" asked Richard.

"Sorry, Dad," said the Grayson siblings simultaneously.

"So Nikki, I'll get you your cheese and crackers and peanut butter… Ryan, do you want anything?" asked Richard.

"A Coke. And pizza if you've got it. But no anchovies. Or mushrooms. Or pineapple. Pineapple does not belong on a pizza. It's better fresh," said Ryan.

"Is pepperoni okay?" asked Richard.

"Pepperoni's perfect!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Okay, kids. I'll be right back," said Richard.

Richard came back carrying a box of pizza, a box of crackers, a bag of cheese, a jar of peanut butter, and a huge bottle of Coke.

"Whoa, that's a _lot_ of food!" exclaimed Ryan.

"I go shopping every month," said Richard. He set the stuff down on the coffee table. "So Nikki, what did Slade do to you?"

"He told me to listen to him and that everyone in my family was a certified loser and stuff like that. Then I wouldn't listen to him, so he got all pissed off. So then he tried to hypnotize me, and instead, it knocked me out, and then I woke up and Max was there, and then you know what happened from there," said Nikki.

"Max? Max Fists?" asked Ryan.

"No, Ryan, it was the mailman, Max Goldstein," said Nikki sarcastically.

"The mailman rescued you?" asked Ryan. "How do you even know the mailman's name?"

"I was being sarcastic, you idget," said Nikki. (Note: In Scottsdale, AZ, where I live, an idget is another word for idiot, but it's more fun to say.)

"Fists rescued you? I thought Mom and Dad did," said Ryan.

"Max insisted on helping us," said Richard. "Quite charming young man."

"Dad, Max Fists is _evil_!" said Ryan.

"Well, you thought _I _was evil, so I can't really believe your supposedly expert testimonial on who's evil and who isn't," said Richard.

"Ryan, what did Max do to you anyway?" asked Nikki.

"Why, it all happened in preschool," said Ryan. "Max had been hogging the Legos for hours, and I wanted to play with them. So I took the Legos and started playing with them. Then, that jerk hit me and then—"

Ryan was cut off by Nikki's laughter. She had fallen off the couch and was curled up, giggling so hard; she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's so funny?" asked Ryan.

Nikki tried to respond, but she couldn't stop laughing

"Your sister is laughing because she thinks it's ridiculous that you and Max have this huge rivalry all because of Legos. Have you ever thought your whole Legos rivalry is a little… stupid?" asked Richard. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"It is not stupid!" protested Ryan. "Okay, maybe the whole Legos thing was dumb. But don't you get it? It proves Max is a mean, selfish jerk, who—"

"Ryan, how old were you when this incident occurred?" asked Richard.

"Four. But that's not the—"

_Ding dong!_

"Dad, I'll get it for you," said Ryan. He opened the door.

Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there was Crystla White, Ryan's crush forever, long before Erin Hellene or Joanna Rosser. The only girl he didn't see as a walking, talking Barbie doll (in other words, pretty, but totally fake). He doubted Crystla even wore makeup. Yet, there she was, at his Dad's front door.

Her long, slightly wavy brown hair shimmered to perfection, her fair complexion just perfect, not too oily, not too dry, and completely free of zits. Her large, hazel eyes were framed by long, dark lashes. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white. She was just the right size; not too skinny, but not too fat, not too tall, but not too short, just perfect. He even liked her fashion sense. Today, she wore a filmy, dark green scarf that made her eyes pop, a black tank top, a denim mini-skirt, and black ballet flats. She smiled at him.

"Hi Ryan. What are you doing here?" said Crystla in her toffee- smooth voice.

"Uhhhhh…" Crystla's arrival made him completely forget everything! "My dad lives here," he said.

"Oh. I'm his next door neighbor," said Crystla. "I feel kinda dumb now, because I've been Mr. Grayson's neighbor for years, and I didn't even know you were his son."

"You're not dumb. You're one of the smartest people I know."

"Thanks. I'm not _that_ smart, you know. But thanks anyway." There was an awkward pause.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Crystla. "Does your dad have any flour? We're baking cookies and we're out."

"I'll check," said Ryan. Ryan went back inside, and looked in the pantry. Sure enough, there was a small bag of flour in there. He got it and gave it to Crystla.

"Thanks Ryan. I guess I'll see you around." She turned to leave.

"Crystla, wait!" Crystla turned around.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" asked Ryan. Was he actually getting up the guts to ask Crystla out? Something he hadn't ever been able to do since sixth grade, when he met Crystla.

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go to Uncle Bob's Burgers with me?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

"They serve veggie burgers."

"What about Erin?"

"We broke up."

"Okay." Crystla kissed Ryan's cheek. (You are probably all screaming at me for not being romantic enough, but I didn't think it was a good time for a fluffy lip lock). "Bye."

Ryan just stood there, not believing his luck. Then, he went back inside.

Richard had finally calmed Nikki down. But when she saw Ryan, she started cracking up all over again.

"What is so funny?" asked Ryan.

"XYZ," said Nikki.

"What?"

"Examine your zipper."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look down."

Ryan looked down. His fly was unzipped! Did Crystla notice? How mortifying! He immediately zipped it up.

"Ryan, why are you blushing?" asked Nikki suspiciously.

"No reason," said Ryan.

"Who was at the door?" asked Richard.

"Your next door neighbor, Crystla," said Ryan. "She needed flour. Is it okay if I gave her some?"

"Sure. I never use it anyway," said Richard.

"Ooooooo, Crystla," said Nikki.

"Shut up, Nikki," said Ryan.

"Ryan's liked Crystla White since sixth grade," Nikki told Richard.

"She's going to UBB with me tomorrow night," said Ryan triumphantly.

"I thought she was a vegetarian," said Nikki.

"Yeah, they serve veggie burgers," said Ryan.

"Okay," said Richard. "I really don't want to hear about my kids' love life. Anyway, it's getting late. You better get home."

"Okay," said Nikki. "Ryan, start the car."

"Ryan, start the car," Ryan mimicked.

"Stop being a jerk," said Nikki.

Ryan grumbled, but went to start it.

"You look exactly like your mother, you know," said Richard.

"That's what everyone says. I'd prefer to have my own identity, but Mom's really pretty, I mean, Ryan's friend, Dave asked her out, but she said no," said Nikki.

"Nikki, let's go!" said Ryan.

"Okay. Bye, Dad," said Nikki.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nikki and Ryan got home in about five minutes.

"Hey, Mom!" said Ryan.

"Hi, Mom!" said Nikki.

"Oh, good, you're home, Nikki. Your Uncle Victor called and said you need to baby-sit Jasmine," said Kory.

"What? This is just great. Why? Why?" complained Nikki.

"Because your Aunt Bee's cousin just had her baby and they have to see the baby," said Kory.

"Why can't _Ryan_ baby-sit? Ryan never does anything!" said Nikki.

"Ryan does a lot of things," said Kory.

"Like what?" asked Nikki.

"Ummmmm…" Kory couldn't really think of anything.

"My point exactly!" cried Nikki.

"Don't get your panties all up in a knot, little sis. Tomorrow, I'm gonna spend every penny I have to make sure the beautiful Crystla White is happy on her date with me," said Ryan.

"You _want _to spend money on Crystla, though," said Nikki.

"Nikki, you are going to baby-sit Jasmine," said Kory. "Ryan, drive her."

"But, Mom…" said Ryan,

"No buts. Or no date for you tomorrow," said Kory.

"Fine," said Ryan. "Nikki, let's go." Nikki looked slightly happier now that Ryan had to drive her against his will.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The phone rang. Kory picked it up.

"Hello?" said Kory.

"Hey, it's Richard," said Richard. "Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine," said Kory. Then she remembered something. "Richard? You know how last night, you ki—"

"You know, Kory, I gotta go for now. See you around," said Richard.

"Richard? Hello?" Kory realized he hung up on her.

Kory stared at the phone for a while. Then, she realized something. Something that she had subconsciously known all along but hadn't really faced it until now.

She was still in love with Richard.

Poll:

Rate this chapter.

What was the funniest part of this chapter?

Will the Ryan/ Crystla thing be a fling or a meaningful romance?

What is your favorite food?

Review or DIE!

Love Always,

Chelsea :)


	10. The Ryan Grayson is a Jerk Club

**Chapter 10**

Hello, people. I've heard the Ryan's unzipped fly thing was funny. I'm glad I could make you people laugh. Oh my god, I've only got a couple chapters left! Well, I'll try making them really good. Oh, and if you are under thirteen, beware!

Kory couldn't believe she was still in love with Richard. She'd thought she stopped loving him a _long_ time ago. What was she gonna do?

_Tell Richard,_ said Mia. (Okay, you must think Kory's going crazy if she's hearing voices in her head. But she isn't. I'm just using Mia to help you see what's going through Kory's head.)

_Yeah right!_ Thought Kory. _I cannot tell Richard! He will hate me forever._

_Okay, Koriand'r, where do you get the idea Richard hates you? He loves your guts. It's so obvious he loves you, it isn't funny. To everyone except you, that is._

_Okay, Mia, let's get something straight. I'm the boss, you work for me. I'm right, you're wrong. That's how it works. No ifs, ands, or buts about it._

_You're my host, not my boss. Get it right, and Richard does too love you. And even if he didn't, you still have to tell him._

_I don't have to tell him anything. _

_You _have _to come clean, Kory. Just like that excellent song. Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean…_

_Mia, don't do that, I _HATE _that song. Thank X'Hal Nikki isn't a fan of this Hilary Puff._

_It's Hilary _Duff_. Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity. 'Cause I wanna—_

Kory hit herself in the head. _Cut it out!_

_Ow! Fine. _

Kory needed someone else's advice. Someone who existed outside her mind. She called Raven.

"Hello?" said Raven.

"Raven, it is Kory. I have a serious problem."

"What?"

"I'm in love with Richard."

"Um, okay."

"Have any advice?"

"Kory, you don't _need_ advice for this. Oh, crap, Junior just broke my expensive, ceramic vase. I gotta go."

Kory heard the click of Raven hanging up on her.

Great. What did Raven mean, she didn't need advice? Of course she needed advice!

Or maybe she didn't. Maybe Mia was right. Maybe Richard still—

No. She couldn't do that to herself. Richard couldn't love her. Not after she was such a clorbagvarblernilk. Besides, what did Mia know?

Still…

She was going to go over and talk to him. If he didn't love her back, then fine. She didn't have to talk to him ever again. She'd already gone fourteen years without seeing him.

Kory drove over to Richard's house. But before she rang the doorbell, she chickened out.

_I hate myself,_ thought Kory.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next night, Ryan had his date with Crystla. He kept checking himself out in the mirror. He wore a button down shirt and jeans. He would've worn his leather jacket, but if Crystla was vegetarian, she might also be opposed to leather.

"Nikki!" called Ryan. Nikki came over.

"Do I look okay?" asked Ryan.

"No," said Nikki.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryan.

"Your face. It's hideous," said Nikki.

Ryan gave Nikki a dirty look.

"I'm just kidding! But I don't know about the shirt. If Max wore that…"

"I'm not Max."

"I guess you look okay. Anyway, you'd better hurry up. Your date's at seven, and it's 6:45."

"Shit! I'd better go!" Ryan practically ran out the door. I say practically, because Kory stopped him.

"Wait. Aren't you going to give her flowers?" asked Kory.

"Oh no! I forgot about that!" said Ryan.

"Here," said Kory, handing him a bouquet of roses. "It's from our backyard. Somehow, I knew you'd forget."

"Thanks, Mom! I love you!" said Ryan. He got the roses and jumped into his car.

In five minutes, he got to where Richard and Crystla's houses were. He parked at Richard's, because he needed to borrow something.

Ryan rang the doorbell.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" asked Richard.

"I need to borrow the N-cycle," said Ryan.

"It's in the garage," said Richard. He opened the garage and voila! There was the N-cycle, all freshly waxed.

"It's so beautiful," said Ryan.

"See how it's in mint-condition, Ryan? That's how it's gonna stay. Or, trust me, you will be sorry," said Richard.

"Thanks, dad!" Ryan hopped on. He drove over to Crystla's house and rang the doorbell.

A middle-aged man who looked vaguely like Crystla came to the door. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Ryan Grayson. I'm Crystla's date," said Ryan.

Crystla immediately came to the door. "Daddy, leave him alone," she said.

"Hey, Crys," said Ryan. "I can call you Crys, right?"

"Yeah, that's what my friends call me," she said. "Bye, Daddy." Crystla kissed her dad on the cheek. She stepped outside.

Before Crystla closed the door, her dad mouthed at Ryan "Hurt my daughter and you'll wish you'd never been born." Ryan nodded.

"Uh, Crys, I got you some flowers," said Ryan.

"Thanks," she said. Ryan could tell she was nervous.

They walked over to the N- cycle.

"Is this our ride?" asked Crystla.

"Yeah. A friend of mine let me borrow it," said Ryan.

"You're friends with Nightwing?" asked Crystla. Her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah. Hop on," said Ryan.

Ryan got on, and then Crystla was in back, her arms wrapped around Ryan. Then, they started going. Crystla screamed.

"You've never been on a motorcycle before, have you?" asked Ryan.

"No. It's going really fast," said Crystla.

"Well, if Nightwing didn't get to a crime scene fast enough, that would be really bad. Just hold on really tight. We're almost there," said Ryan.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ten minutes later…

"Hi, I have a reservation under Rycrys," said Ryan to the hostess. (Rycrys is for Ryan and Crystla. Dumb name, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Table five," said the waitress. Ryan and Crystla went over and sat down.

They were greeted by a blond waitress with green eyes.

"Ryan! Hey, I see you have a little girlfriend!" It was Sierra.

"Uh, yeah. Sierra, this is Crystla. Crystla, this is my cousin, Sierra," said Ryan.

"Hi, Crystal! Nice to meet you," said Sierra.

"Actually, it's Crystla," said Crystla.

"Oh. Sorry," said Sierra.

"That's okay. You're not the first person. I've been called Crystal, Christine, Christina, Krista… I'm used to it," said Crystla.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" asked Sierra.

"A Coke for me… and how about you, Crystla?" said Ryan.

"A Sierra Mist," said Crystla.

"You know that drink was named after me?" said Sierra. "No, I'm just kidding."

"And I think we're ready to order," said Ryan. "Ladies first."

"I'll have a veggie burger with no mayo," said Crystla.

"What she said," said Ryan.

"Okay, guys, I'll be right back," said Sierra. She went into the kitchen.

"Ryan, I thought you hated veggie burgers," said Crystla.

"Well… yeah. But I know you're a vegetarian, so I didn't want you to be offended if I had the bacon cheddar double cheeseburger," said Ryan.

"Awwww, Ryan, that's so sweet," said Crystla. Their lips almost touched, but they were interrupted by a very snobby, familiar voice.

"We're, like, here for the, like, Ryan Grayson is a Jerk Club."

Ryan and Crystla turned around. Talking to the hostess was Joanna Rosser, Ryan's ex- girlfriend before Erin Hellene. Speaking of which, Erin was with her. Actually, a lot of girls were with her. And they were all Ryan's exes.

"Table seven," said the hostess.

Joanna, Erin, and company walked over to table seven, but Haley Biltmore spotted Ryan. "Ew, look, it's Ryan Grayson," she said.

"Ew," they all said in unison.

Erin looked at Crystla. "Rebounder," she said. "Crystla, you may want to join us, before he starts being an asshole."

"Erin, you made this club to get revenge, didn't you?" said Ryan.

"Duh! See, you were so mean at the park, and I ran away sobbing, and Jo here saw me, and she was like, Ryan's a jerk, isn't he? So we made this club to get revenge," sad Erin.

"You jerk," said Joanna. She flipped back her straight, strawberry blond hair.

Now Ryan felt bad. He hated Erin, but he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He examined the club. Jessica Minneo, captain of the cheerleader squad, Amanda Ludlum, big time jockette…Gwen Ross, best singer in the whole school… Sammy Silk… What was _she _doing here?

He turned towards a girl with curly black hair. "Sammy, why are _you _here? We went out for a day in fourth grade!"

"You were a jerk in fourth grade," said Sammy.

"But it was fourth grade!" exclaimed Ryan.

"You know what?" said Crystla. "I don't care what you people say! I think Ryan is great! And if we break up, you will be sure that I won't join a hate club devoted to him, because I am eighteen years old and I have better things to do with my time!"

Everyone stared at her. Ryan was happy that Crystla had called him great. And he also noticed that she said if, not when. Did Crystla think she was going to marry Ryan? To have kids?

_Oh no_, thought Ryan. _Do _NOT _think about having kids with her!_

"Okay, Bitch. Don't say we didn't warn you," said Erin. The club walked over to their table.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," said Ryan.

"No problem," said Crystla. "But you have to promise to do the same for me."

"Of course," said Ryan. He then French kissed Crystla. He knew the Ryan Grayson is a Jerk Club was staring with hate. He knew when Sierra came back, she would giggle hysterically. He could hear Nikki's voice in his head, saying, "See, Ryan, I told you that you slobbered all over your dates."

But those weren't things he really cared about.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Mom, I see what you mean," said Nikki. "It's hard to still have feelings for an ex, especially if you broke up fourteen years ago, and you were the one who broke up with him. Dad could easily be 'No, you broke up with me, you bitch. I'm not taking you back.'"

Thank X'Hal _Nikki _understood what Kory was going through. The only bad part was that Nikki pretty much assured her there were two options.

Richard would go, "Oh Kory, I love you, too!" and they would make out.

Richard would slam the door in her face.

Everyone else had assured her it would definitely be A. But Nikki had said it could be B, and that terrified Kory.

"So what do you think I should do?" asked Kory.

"I think you should tell him. It's not the end of the world, Mom. You've lived fourteen years without him," said Nikki.

"You're right, I guess," said Kory.

"And if he's mean to you, I'll kick his butt," said Nikki.

"You can't kick your father's butt," said Kory.

"I've done it before," said Nikki.

"You were brainwashed," said Kory. "And if you do kick his butt, I will ground you for the rest of your life!"

"Fine. I was just trying to help," said Nikki.

"I need to thank Bee for telling me about this grounding. It is very helpful," said Kory.

"Okay, Mom, you need to look nice. I'll do your hair and makeup and I will pick out your outfit," said Nikki.

"Thanks, Nikki," said Kory.

Within forty-five minutes, Kory was wearing Nikki's clothes, had her makeup done, and even blow dried her hair. (I have no idea why Kory would blow dry her hair as her hair is already perfect but whatever.)

"Mom! You're such a babe!" cried Nikki.

"Are you sure?" asked Kory. "I think I look like a teenager."

"That's the point!" said Nikki. "He'll feel bad if he gets mad at you and you look this hot."

"Okay…" said Kory.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kory stood in front of Richard's door for a while. She didn't know how he'd react.

_Kory, be strong. You can do this. You used to fight super villains. You can surely handle one man._

Kory rang the doorbell.

Richard came to the door. "Uh, Nikki," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, it's Kory," said Kory.

"Holy shit, she _does _look like you. You look like a teenager," said Richard. "Not that that's a bad thing, but whoa."

"Yeah. It was Nikki's idea to make me look like this," said Kory.

"Don't you have somewhere you'd rather be, like with your new boyfriend?" asked Richard.

"I have been single for a very long time," said Kory.

"Oh. Well I'm not trying to say I believe rumors, but…"

"But what?"

"Roy said that Vic said that Gar said to get over you because he saw you with a bunch of football players at the park."

"Does Gar need to get his vision checked? That was Ryan's football team."

"Oh. Sorry."

"And what do you mean; Roy said that Vic said that Gar said to get over me? What is _that _about?" Kory's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Um, you know what, Kory? It's getting really late so maybe you should go home now."

"_Richard. _I want answers."

"Well, when you get over someone, it means you become better friends."

"Richard, I am not a naïve little girl anymore. _Why would Gar tell Vic to tell Roy to tell you to get over me?_"

Richard went pale. Kory was hitting the nail on the head. She knew.

"Kory, what would you say if I said I still had feelings for you?"

"You still have feelings for me?"

"I didn't say that. I asked you how you would react if I said that."

"Richard, you are not a very good actor."

"Fine. I still have feelings for you, okay? Now can you please go away because I don't want you to see me cry?"

"I am not going anywhere, because that is what I came to tell you."

"You came to tell me you hated me?"

"No, I came to tell you I just realized I loved you all along, but I didn't notice until yesterday."

"How can you not notice you're in love?"

"Can we please just kiss already?"

Richard grinned like he won the lottery. He pressed his lips against Kory's and passionately kissed her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ryan dropped Crystla off at her house. Then he went over to Richard's to drop off the N-cycle. He rang the doorbell, but no one answered. Then he saw the door was open a crack. So he went in and started screaming.

Well, I guess you would scream too, if your parents were on the couch and they were in their underwear and your dad was trying to take off your mom's bra while still kissing her. Heck, I'd be scarred for life!

Richard and Kory looked up and saw Ryan. Richard looked like he was going to kill Ryan, but Kory gave him a look that said "I'll take care of this."

"RYAN JAMES GRAYSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I came to give Dad the N- cycle back, and I rang the doorbell but no one answered and the door was slightly open and I went in, I am so sorry…" Ryan tried to explain. He ran straight out the door, got into his car, and drove home as fast as his car would allow him.

"Richard, I think he ruined the mood. Sorry," said Kory. She yanked her clothes on and left.

Richard really felt like killing Ryan. But logic settled into him and knew it wasn't his fault. Richard got the N-cycle parked in front of his house and put it in the garage.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You walked in on Mom and Dad making out?" asked Nikki.

"Nikki, they were more than making out; I was lucky I didn't walk in on them having sex!" said Ryan.

"Are you serious?" asked Nikki.

"Yes, Dad was trying to take Mom's bra off!" said Ryan.

"Whoa," said Nikki. "That is disturbing."

"Yeah, I think I'll be scarred for life," said Ryan.

Kory walked in. Her face was bright red from embarrassment. She gave Ryan the evil eye and went to her room.

Okay here is the poll:

Rate this chapter.

Are Erin and Joanna bitches? (Okay, obvious answer, but please answer anyway.)

Do you want one more chapter or should I skip to the epilogue?

Red Sox or Yankees?

Okay, why doesn't anyone review anymore? Come on people.

I still love ya, though.

Chelsea

Anti- Star Bashers unite! Go to my new forum if you agree with me!


	11. Proposal

**Chapter 11**

Penultimate chapter! We are almost done! But you don't give a shit about what I have to say, you just want me to tell the story. So I'll give it to you.

It was two weeks after Richard and Kory had gotten back together. Kory had mostly forgiven Ryan for walking in on her and Richard, and Ryan avoided Richard like the plague, for fear of being shot. (Of course, Richard wouldn't do that, but if you had seen the look on his face when Ryan walked in on them, you would have been freaked out.) Sometimes, Kory would sneak over to Richard's and the two of them would go on dates without Nikki and Ryan's knowledge.

But tonight was different.

Kory and Richard were going on a very romantic date. Everything had to be perfect. Richard had told Kory it would be the most memorable night of her entire life. So Kory was naturally very stressed out about looking good.

She went to a salon to get her hair and nails done. Then, she got Nikki's friend Stephanie (who was the best makeup artist Kory had ever met) to do her makeup. Then, she spent about five hours at the mall looking for the perfect dress. She finally found the perfect dress, a long, backless, sleeveless, emerald one with a slit up the side. Then she kept showing up at the doorsteps of all her friends, asking if she looked okay. After Raven's exasperated, "YES! YOU LOOK GREAT! NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE!" after the fifth time she had asked, Kory sat nervously on the couch waiting for the doorbell to ring.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard _had_ to look good for Kory. He got a very expensive tux and shoes. He brushed his teeth about twenty times over to make them perfectly white and shiny. He combed his hair about thirty times. He wore very expensive cologne; basically he had spent an inordinate amount of money so he could look good for Kory.

But the most important part was the ring with the heart shaped diamond in his pocket. If Kory didn't like it… well, he didn't really want to think about that.

He looked outside, and the limo had pulled in. He went outside and got in.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kory finally heard the doorbell ring and opened it to be greeted by Richard.

"Whoa," he said.

"What?" asked Kory. "Is my hair messed up?"

"No, you look … perfect," said Richard.

"Thank you, you look good yourself," said Kory.

"Er, thanks," said Richard. They walked over to the limo, and Richard opened the door. "Ladies first," he said. Kory got in and then Richard got in. The limo drove them to the Blue Palm.

At dinner, they had spaghetti. Then, they somehow got the same strand. They were both slurping on it and then their mouths touched in the middle. They both blushed.

A few minutes later, Richard decided it was time to pop the question. He went down on his knees and opened the jewelry box, revealing the very shiny diamond.

"Kory, will you—" Richard began, but he was cut off by Kory.

"Yes," she said.

"I didn't finish the question," said Richard.

"Well I know what you were going to say. The answer is yes," said Kory.

"I love you, Kory," said Richard.

"I love you, too, Richard," said Kory.

Then they started kissing and kept kissing until a man at a neighboring table told them to get a room. Then, they went to Richard's house and kissed some more. And other stuff… But this ff is rated T, so I can't go into detail.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay, poll time. I know that was really short, but if I had made it long, it would have been kinda excruciating.

Poll:

Rate this chapter.

Next chapter shows what their life will be like in a year. Any suggestions?

Dogs or cats?

Okay, gotta go for now peoples. Talk to ya later.

Chelsea


	12. The Final Chapter

**Chapter 12**

Oh my god, this is the last chapter! Okay, I need to do dedications!

**To all my reviewers: **StarfireAngel55, thugette90, RobStar119, staremerald, L' Arya Shadeslayer, LiStEn2UrHeArT, MyLittleCougarPaws, Illegally Blonde, white artemis, Angel with an Attitude, princesslali2148, Sersee Grayson, boynetough, DodgeViperGurl, Melody of Melodies, Lionheart wb23, strodgfrgf, Blue Fire 1908, bpotato23, giddyfangurl206, orlifan4561, Jexiny, Kori and Richard for ever, SesshyandRinRokx, ravenwiththemotion, white-cracker, Angelicxox, Blazing Stars, TheQueenofSerpents, LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON, HRH-Ft-Louie, rock'n'rollbitch, StarfireTT, I'mA Rock Star, AvePlateada, Emerald-Mistress, Neko Saphira, heartbreaker91, lalala5812, StarSoSweet, starfan1, lovebug13, DogLover4eva, and people who haven't reviewed yet but are going to. (Holy shit, that's a LOT)

Anyways…

The wedding was two weeks later and took place at a beach (because I LOVE beaches). It was kind of interesting, because everyone was dressed in some kind of bathing suit version of a formal outfit.

The men wore black swimming trunks with white muscle shirts and a bowtie. The girls pretty much all wore regular bathing suits with sarongs and "prettified" (adding rhinestones, glitter, etc.) flip-flops.

The bride wore a regular veil, a white bikini, a white sarong, and white heels.

Okay, enough about what everyone's wearing. I'm gonna skip to the "I dos" now.

"Richard, do you take Kory as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the judge.

"I do," said Richard.

"And Kory, do you take Richard as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the judge.

"I do," said Kory.

"You may kiss the bride," said the judge.

So then Kory and Richard started deeply kissing and then Richard stuck his hand up Kory's bikini top and was about to take it off…

"Uh, Mom, Dad?" said Ryan. "I think when they say 'you may kiss the bride' they mean just a regular kiss, not a full on make out session."

Then they realized a lot of people were watching them. Richard got his hand out of Kory's bikini top fast.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_A year later…_

"Richard, Ryan's coming home to visit us today," said Kory.

"I'll still don't get why he has a dorm when he goes to JCU (Jump City University)," said Richard.

"So he and Crystla can do things couples do without the knowledge of her father," said Kory.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Richard.

"No, because they are nineteen years old," said Kory. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of something hitting someone and someone yelping.

"What's going on?" asked Richard.

"Ava threw her rattle at me really hard," said Nikki. She had changed a little since last year. Her hair had grown down to her waist and was mostly straight except for loose curls at the ends, and she had grown five inches.

"My little Ava- Wava didn't really do that did she?" said Kory, walking up to a crib. The baby inside it was smiling and clapping her hands. She had jet- black hair with red highlights, large blue- green eyes, and a little button nose.

"Mrs. Grayson, she did. I saw it," said Max. His shirt said "Mess with my girl, and I'll mess with your car." He had come to visit for the weekend.

"Ava, don't do that," said Richard. "Don't throw things at your sister, my precious little baby girl, okay?"

Ava jumped up. "Goo goo ga ga," she said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Nikki opened it and saw Ryan carrying Crystla bridal style.

"Hey Nikki," said Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan. Now you're Crystla's personal carrier?" asked Nikki.

"Ryan insisted. I don't really know about it, though. If this keeps up, I might get fat from lack of exercise," said Crystla.

"Really?" asked Nikki.

"She's joking, you idget," said Ryan. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Hey, don't call my girl an idget, or I might have to ruin your pretty boy face," said Max.

Ryan pretended to be scared. Then the two of them started laughing. They had finally decided the Legos argument was pointless, and got along like they had been friends their whole life.

"Dinner's ready," said Kory. The two older Grayson kids and their dates went into the kitchen to find two really big pepperoni pizzas and two really big cheese pizzas. They all sat down and got a slice of pizza (with the exception of Max and Ryan, who took two each). Since Ava didn't have teeth yet, she ate pizza-flavored baby food.

"Ryan, you remember Erin Hellene and Joanna Rosser, right?" asked Nikki.

"Of course!" said Ryan. He had made peace with all of the former Ryan Grayson is A Jerk Club members except for Erin and Joanna, who refused to get over being dumped even though each of them had five boyfriends they were cheating on.

"Well, I'm not trying to spread a rumor, but Anna said that Juliana said that Tara said that Stephanie said she saw Erin and Joanna get arrested for shoplifting at the Hollister at that outdoor mall," said Nikki.

"I wouldn't put it past them," said Crystla.

"It gets better," said Nikki. "Erin backed outside saying, 'You fucking assholes, you can't arrest me and my best friend, you bitches!' and then she tripped on the sidewalk and she fell in a puddle and got mud allover her designer jeans. And then Joanna tried to help her up and fell and her head hit the puddle so her hair was all soaked and then while they were complaining about their jeans and hair, the police handcuffed them."

"Erin and Joanna are best friends?" asked Max. "When did this happen?"

"When I dumped Erin," said Ryan. "They decided to hate me together. I guess that's how girls work."

"Hey, I'm a girl, and I'm not nearly as snobby as them!" said Nikki.

"Yes, Ryan. I would never do something as immature as they did," said Crystla.

"I meant those dumb sluts," said Ryan.

"You _dated _those dumb sluts," said Max.

"Yeah, I didn't know they were dumb sluts!" said Ryan defensively.

"Can we please not talk about Ryan's exes?" asked Crystla.

"Sorry," said Nikki, Ryan, and Max simultaneously.

"Dada," said Ava.

"Did she just say 'dada'?" asked Richard.

"My baby said her first word!" said Kory.

"And she said 'dada'," added Richard. "In your face!"

"Well, there was that study that said it was easier for babies to say 'dada' than 'mama'," said Kory. "So maybe she really wanted to say 'mama' but she just couldn't, so she said 'dada'."

"Can you two stop arguing about what Ava said?" asked Ryan. Crystla went over to where Ava was sitting in her high chair and kissed her cheek.

"Awwww, you're the cutest little thing ever, you know that?" said Crystla. "I LOVE her hair! She truly has the best possible combination of her parents' DNA."

"Thanks," said Richard and Kory. They started kissing each other. Then…

"Mom, Dad, please stop, you're embarrassing me!" said Ryan.

Kory and Richard got off each other and smiled.

_**The End**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay, end of story poll!

What was your favorite part of this story?

Who was your favorite character?

Who was your least favorite character?

What was the funniest part of this story?

What was the most romantic part of this story?

What was the best chapter of this story?

Do you have a fanfic you are writing that I should read?

Do you have any fanfics on your favorites list I should read?

What is your favorite pairing?

On a vacation, would you rather go to a famous city, a tropical island, a resort, or camping?

Well, thank you for taking time to read my fanfic, and it is very hard to say goodbye because you are all wonderful!

Love You Lots,

Chelsea :)

P.S. If any of you want to stay in touch with me (if you're not already), my e-mail is on my profile.


End file.
